


[Podfic] In a Castle Dark or a Fortress Strong

by marianas



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all of his life, Ray had never thought he'd once wish that Benton Fraser wasn't standing in his living room, naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In a Castle Dark or a Fortress Strong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In a Castle Dark or a Fortress Strong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69681) by [Sena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena). 



> When I first read this fic (or possibly when I second read this fic) one of the things I liked about it was that Ray had two fantastic monologues. I really, really wanted to read Ray drunk-dialing Fraser. So, that’s really why I podficced this. Also, it’s a good story. 
> 
> I recorded this fic at about 6 in the morning, sitting in my car. At 6AM, because that’s when most college students are asleep, and in my car so as not to disturb my roommate. 
> 
> Thanks so much to Sena for the permission!
> 
> I had a blast making this and I hope you enjoy it! As always, feedback is really appreciated. 
> 
> [Originally posted [here](http://marianas.dreamwidth.org/23569.html)]

  


**Length** : 45m 33s | 36.5 MB | 8233w  
 **Download** : (mp3) **[at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/in-castle-dark-or-fortress-strong)** | **[from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?qfd4p4u8ncttnnm)**


End file.
